Exchanging Souls
by Xincliere
Summary: I wonder if it was coincidence or it was really fate because I don't believe in the latter at all. I, Ichigo Kurosaki, want something to cut this monotonous life. I, Rukia Kuchiki, want to prove that I have the edge to stand at par with the world itself. I didn't think I'd meet a traffic accident for it.


**Author's Note: I'm not fond of writing multi-chaptered stories. So as you can see, this is a one shot deal. I hope you enjoy this IchiRuki AU! It's the start of everything. You may notice this sounds like a prologue. Feel free to continue the story on your own! Enjoy~**

**Long live IchiRuki!**

* * *

I

 _I wonder if it was coincidence or it was really fate because I don't believe in the latter at all._

I've always felt restless like I ought to be doing something. Like there's more to life than waking up in the morning, going to work in the hospital, socializing half-heartedly, and then falling asleep only to wake up and repeat the same process.

So I decided to escape, ran to my bike and speed away.

I, Ichigo Kurosaki, want something to cut this monotonous life.

There must be something more to life than dressing up pretty for my brother's corporate parties, trying to beguile these high-end profiles as if I'm no more than a pretty face. I doubt they even care that a midget my size is a lawyer who've won several cases. To them, I'm just a dressed up doll.

So I decided to escape, ran to my car and speed away.

I, Rukia Kuchiki, want to prove that I have the edge to stand at par with the world itself.

 _I didn't think I'd meet a traffic accident for it._

 _Her_

I woke up with the lights blinding my sight. Flashes of the crash came rushing at me with a throbbing ache in my skull. Helmet. Black and orange motorbike. Screeching of tires. A crash. Blood. And…hospital lights.

That's right. That freaking idiot ignored the traffic light!

 _Him_

I feel a numbing pain on my right shoulder. My head feels like I've been drinking more than I could handle the night before. My face feels swollen. And yeah, I crashed into a midnight car…when? Today? Yesterday? What time is it? Or day?

Oh crap. I feel…pain. All over.

Right. The driver of the car must be a blind idiot to ignore the traffic lights.

 _Them_

I groaned and turned to the right/left only to be greeted by my own face.

 _Her_

Raven hair and violet eyes stared widely back at me. Why am I over there?

 _Him_

Shocking orange hair popping out of the bandages and amber eyes stared widely back at me. Why am I over there?

 _Is it possible to swap souls? Or is this called fate? When two souls have the same wavelength and the red string of fate has never been broken tied to our pinky fingers?_

 _Or maybe I have clearly just gone crazy because clearly, this isn't what I wished for when I drove that bike/car and speed away._

II

At first I panicked. But panicking never got us anywhere. We just hurt more. All this broken bones and swelling just gave us more broken bones and swelling when we tried to settle this unbelievable thing that happened. I nor could he/she do anything but remain in our own bed.

 _Him_

The doctor asked my identification. Heck, I don't even know who the heck this girl is. It feels weird to have boobs…even if they're practically flat. So I couldn't answer. She did. Or he…based on physical appearances. Because apparently now, I'm a she.

No, I didn't ask for a sex change when I said I wanted to cut my monotonous life.

 _Her_

He…or she answered for me when they asked for my identification. The doctor and the nurses gave us both weird looks. And then asked, "Are you two lovers?" and "Was this a lover's quarrel?"

He or rather she said, "Fuck, no!" Well, Kuchiki's aren't supposed to swear. But he got my mouth on him so I just glared because what else can I do? He literally got my mouth on him. We're not even kissing.

I pray to God when we both wake up again, this is just a bad nightmare.

This wasn't what I wished for when I said I wanted to prove I'm at par with the world. I'm a girl in a guy's body. If that isn't sexist, I don't know what is.

III

 _Her_

My brother came to collect me with that disapproving face. He, the one who is currently occupying my body has the gall to ask my brother who the heck he is. I had to improvise instead of throwing the dextrose at his or rather my face. That would just make matters worse.

"Oh! Aren't you Byakuya Kuchiki! I've read about you in Times! A successful businessman AND Rukia Kuchiki's brother!" I looked at him through the corner of my eyes. Well, he seems to get my cue. Phew, good thing he's at least smart.

"Oh. Hey, you're my brother? Collect me? Well I'm gonna be living with her..err, him from now on. Don't bother. I can take care of myself."

Or not.

Goddamit! He's a stupid orange haired idiot! Oh wait…this is getting confusing. I'm the orange haired guy and he's the raven haired stupid idiot…now I'm calling myself idiot.

"Are you Rukia's lover?"

My brother's icy glare turned on me.

"Y-yes. We had a quarrel…and I didn't intend for things to get this…this…awful." I always felt small against my brother even if I'm practically almost as tall as him now if not taller.

"Rukia, I didn't know you had a … unruly boy for a lover. I thought you'd be better than that."

Well technically he isn't. And yeah, I have a better taste.

"I'd never thought I'd crash into a midget either." Says the other person on the other side of the bed.

"Will you shut up? I'm the one talking here!"

And my brother just saw an orange haired guy telling his raven haired sister to shut up. Great. Just great.

So as the guy here…I told him I'd take responsibility. I'm sure he'd object so I said "I'm pregnant."

No wait, that came out wrong because it came out as Ichigo saying he's pregnant and me saying "What!?"

Anyway, everything was sorted out and yeah, we ended up living together. And I felt like it's going to be hell.

 _This wasn't what I imagined when I asked my 'fate' to be changed. But I felt like in another world, in another universe, in another lifetime, there is something that must be corrected and we're paying the price because what God has joined together, people have split asunder._

* * *

 **A/N: Leave a comment! I appreaciate it! Spread the love, IR Fandom!**


End file.
